


Relax.

by Blackenedwhite



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenedwhite/pseuds/Blackenedwhite
Summary: JJ's got his first date. Dina's a mess.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Relax.

"hey bud" Ellie smiles sitting down on the grass beside JJ. 

"Hey mom" JJ smiles. He's sitting under the tree in their backyard with his guitar in his lap. 

Ellie's eyes trace over the heart she carved with their initials inside of it. It almost felt like a lifetime ago. "You playin?" Ellie smiles eyeing up the guitar. 

"Just messin" JJ replies. "Can you play for me?" JJ asks sweetly. 

Ellie grins at him and takes the guitar. Thankful that even though JJ is now14 he's not too cool for his parents. Ellie strums a few chords until JJ stops her. 

"Can you sing mamas song?" JJ asks, his cheeks flushing a little. 

"Of course" Ellie plays take on me for JJ. The whole time she plays he watches her. Looking at her like she's the best thing in the world. 

"Shyin away, I'll be coming for your love okay?" 

JJ joins in the chorus with Ellie. her heart feels like it's going to burst. She had never heard him sing before. Other than nursery rhymes when he was a toddler. 

"Bud you've got such a good voice" Ellie grins, setting the guitar down. "Where did that come from" 

JJ shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno" 

"Well" Ellie pat's his knee. "You should sing more often" she smiles. "You definitely get that from me" Ellie and JJ both laugh thinking about Dina's off key singing. 

"Oh yeah, most definitely" JJ chuckles. 

"What you laughing at?" Dina asks walking over to her favourite people. 

"Your awful singing voice" JJ grins. 

"Oh ha ha, seriously what you laughing at" 

Ellie grabs Dina's waist and pulls her down into her lap. "He's serious" Ellie laughs. She gently kisses dinas cheek. 

"Hey!... We can't all be as gifted as you Williams" Dina pouts. 

"My god your adorable" Ellie giggles kissing her wife's lips. "Don't pout at me, you know what it does to me" 

JJ smiles at his parents, he loved the fact that even after all these years they were still crazy about eachother. He often wondered if he would ever find love like they have. It seemed pretty rare, let alone in the circumstances of today. 

"Also..." Ellie smiles looking at JJ then back to her wife. "Turns out the Williams family are all pretty gifted. Except for you" Ellie teases, poking Dina's sides. "JJ can really sing" 

"Really?, Sing for me?" Dina asks her son. 

"No ma" 

"Pleasee" 

"Only if mum sings with me?" JJ says, looking at Ellie. 

Ellie nods. "You wanna play this time?" She asks, picking up the guitar. 

JJ shakes his head. "Your definitely the better player" JJ smiles. Dina climbs off Ellie's lap to allow her to play the guitar. Ellie pat's the spot beside her. Dina's sits down, she gently rests her palm on Ellie's knee. Ellie plays the opening chords to take on me, before eventually sining. JJ joins in at the chorus again, just like he did before. 

Dina sits completely mesmerised by her son. She knew Ellie sang well and she loved to hear her sing. But she had no idea that JJ could sing so good. He harmonised perfectly with Ellie. JJ's voice naturally a few keys lower than Ellie's, but their voices blended perfectly. Once they had finished Dina sat in shock for a few seconds before finally opening her mouth. 

"Wow JJ" Dina smiles. "You really have a voice!, And you sound so good with mum and-" 

"Wow you made that sound so... Un cool" Ellie teases. 

"I just-" Dina pouts. 

"It's okay mama" JJ laughs. 

"What time do you need to pick up Emma?" Ellie asks setting the guitar back down on the grass. 

"Excuse me?!" Dina says, her eyes almost piping out of her head. 

Tonight was the annual young adults party back at Jackson. Although they didn't live in Jackson anymore, they still kept up with the social events. JJ had many friends that live in Jackson and he loved going to the gatherings aimed at his age.

"Mum" JJ moans. 

"Wait you didn't tell her?" Ellie asks, confused about why JJ would tell her about his date but not Dina. 

"No Mum i didn't!... Thanks!" JJ huffs. 

"Firstly don't talk to me that like that!" Ellie warns him. "Secondly she's my wife, don't expect me to hold anything back from her"

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Dina asks, trying her very best not to sound upset but failing miserably. 

JJ sighs. "Because mama, you would have got out a banana and gave me a twenty minute demonstration on how to put on a condom... Mum just told me to 'go get it' ..." 

"He has a point" Ellie says quietly. 

"I just want you to be safe. I'm sorry if Im too much sometimes" 

"It's okay ma" JJ kisses dinas cheek. 

"So... Emma" Ellie wiggles her eyebrows. 

"Nope...no... Goodbye!" JJ says, he stands up and runs I to the house. 

"My baby's got his first date" Dina whispers to herself. 

"I know your dying to mollycoddle him" Ellie smiles, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her wife's ear. "Try not too baby. He's smart, we raised him right" 

"I know" Dina sighs. "Your taking him right?" Dina asks. 

"I told JJ I would drop him at the gates of Jackson, and pick him up their when the dance is finished" 

"The gates?" Dina asks nervously. "Can we not compromise and drop him at Emma's door?" Dina pouts. 

"Nope, come on baby. It's jackson, everyone their knows JJ he will be fine" Ellie tried her hardest to reason with Dina. 

"If anything happens to him, it's on you" Dina says, not happy with the situation. 

**** A few hours later **** 

"Aww look my handsomest boy" Ellie grins. 

JJ walks into the living room dressed in a black suit, paired with a blue tie. 

"Oh my baby" Dina dabs at her eyes. "Come here" she stands up wrapping her arms around JJ and Kissing him. 

"Mama, my hair" JJ moans trying to pull out of her arms. 

Ellie giggles. "Come on mama bear" Ellie pulls Dina off JJ. 

"Your so handsome" Dina smiles. She wipes off the lipstick mark from her sons cheek. Dina slips her hand into JJ's pocket. "Just incase" she whispers. 

JJ puts his hand into his pocket. Feeling the small foil square JJ instantly knows what it is. "Mama" he groans."I don't need it, but if it will make you feel better-" 

"It will" Dina inturupts. 

Ellie gives Dina a kiss before leaving home with JJ. Jackson wasn't too far from their home, maybe a 10 minute walk if you are keeping good pace. 

"I'm not going to lecture you JJ, I trust we have bought you up well. But just remember to be a gentleman" Ellie pat's his shoulder. 

JJ smiles at his mum. "Don't worry mum, I'd never be anything other than respectful towards any lady" 

"I'm so proud of you" Ellie kisses his cheek. She waves goodbye as she watches him walk into Jackson. "Please stop growing" she whispers before heading back home to Dina. 

******

"Are you okay?" JJ asks. 

Emma shivers a little. "I'm find just cold" she smiles, as they walk to the hall where the event was being held. 

"Here" JJ removes his jacket, he drapes it over her shoulders. 

"Thanks JJ" Emma hesitantly takes hold of his hand. She grins when she feels JJ tighten his grip a little to let her know it was okay. 

"Do your parents know your with me?" JJ asks. 

"Yeah, they love you JJ. Everyone here loves you" Emma laughs. 

It's true, JJ had quite the reputation of being a very polite and respectful young man. He often came to Jackson to help his grandfather Joel with any handy work he was doing in the town. He also wasnt a stranger to the stables. JJ loved horses and he would spend hours just helping clean the stables and horses. He was honestly a real credit to Dina and Ellie.

"Mum was super excited, mama was a little more nervous" JJ rolls his eyes. "She's protective" he chuckles. 

Emma laughs. "She just cares about you" 

"Yeah" JJ opens the door for Emma. Emma enters and JJ follows behind. She takes off JJ's jacket and hands it back to him. 

"Thank you" he smiles. "Wow, you look beautiful" JJ grins. Only now really seeing her for the first time, as it was dark outside. 

"Thanks JJ" Emma blushes. 

JJ takes Emma over to the tuck shop area. He buys them both a soda, they sit down at a quiet table and talk for a while. 

"oh I love this song" Emma says. 

"Dance with me?" JJ asks holding out his hand. 

"I'd love too" Emma smiles taking JJ's hand. He leads her to the middle of the dancefloor. He places his hands on her waist, she wraps her arms around his neck. They gently sway to the music. 

******

"Oh my god, I can see it. I bet she's pregnant" Dina sighs, pacing the living room floor. 

Ellie laughs at her wife's ridiculousness. "Your gonna wear out the floor, sit down" 

"How are you so calm?" 

"Urm, because he's a good kid. Dina please, sit!" Dina sits down beside Ellie. 

"Should we leave to go get him now? We don't wanna be late" Dina's says, looking at her watch. 

"Baby the dance doesn't end for two hours... Relax"

"I can't" Dina huffs. 

"Maybe I can help" Ellie grins. She slides of the sofa and kneels between Dina's legs. Ellie undoes the button of her jeans. "Lift your hips" Dina does as she's told, Ellie pulls her jeans and underwear down at the same time. "Hmm" Ellie moans as she parts her wife's legs. 

"El" Dina groans becoming impatient. 

"Shhh" Ellie smiles, her head dissapeared between Dina's legs. 

.... 

"Shit"

..... 

"Ellie, yes.... Fuck" 

.....


End file.
